Gargamel returns
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Set after the smurfs 2 movie. Vexy lives in the village with her brother, Hackus, and newfound sister, Smurfette. Can Vexy put her past with Gargamel behind her? And what happens when Gargamel finds Smurfette and Vexy?
1. Chapter 1

Gargamel's return

**Disclaimer: I do not own the smurfs. Also, there are spoilers for the smurfs 2 in this fanfiction. This was written because I liked how Vexy and Hackus were shown in the smurfs 2 and how the relationship between them and Smurfette was shown towards the end.**

It seemed like an ordinary day in smurf village. Smurfette was just walking in the village and enjoying the beautiful day when she saw Vexy sitting on a nearby bench, deep in thought.

"Is everything alright, Vexy?" Smurfette asked, concerned for her sister's happiness.

"Yeah," Vexy replied. "I just can't believe how much better this place is compared to living with Gargamel."

Smurfette sat down beside Vexy. She remembered seeing how cruel Gargamel could be to his children. When she was kidnapped by Vexy, Smurfette learned that she had two siblings were made by Gargamel, Vexy and Hackus. She had fun with her siblings and even considered staying with them and Gargamel. However, when she refused to give Gargamel the spell to turn the naughties into real smurfs, he refused to give Hackus and Vexy the smurf essence they needed to live. Luckily, Papa Smurf saved them and allowed Vexy and Hackus to be a part of their family.

"I know it was hard," Smurfette said. "He's a cruel person, even to those he's supposed to care about."

"No, you don't," Vexy said, almost crying. "You don't know how it feels to be constantly afraid for me and your family, or to wonder if we would ever be part of a real family."

"I do," Smurfette said. "I was made by Gargamel to, and I watched as Gargamel refused to feed you even though you begged him. I was scared then."

"I guess I never really thought about it that way before," Vexy said. "After all, you seemed to have a perfect life here, where you're loved and cared for. I never really thought about how you felt about us."

Smurfette smiled. "Well, I care about you and so does everyone in the village," Smurfette said. "You and your brother are family."

Just then, Papa Smurf came. "Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No," Vexy answered. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you two could pick some smurf berries for me," Papa smurf said.

"Sure," Smurfette said.

Smurfette and Vexy walked towards the forest, and Papa Smurf smiled. She knew that Vexy and Hackus were safe and that Smurfette was happy. With Gargamel in the real world, everything seemed perfect.

He didn't know that Gargamel was, in fact, in their world, and that he was continuing his smurf hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Vexy and Smurfette were almost done picking the smurfberries Papa smurf asked for. Smurfette seemed happy, but Vexy was still deep in thought.

_Do I belong here? _Vexy wondered. After all, she did kidnap Smurfette and help convince her that Papa Smurf didn't care about her and that Gargamel did.

She looked at Smurfette, who was happily picking the smurfberries Papa Smurf asked for. Vexy decided not to tell her how she felt. Smurfette would say she belongs, even if it would just be to make her feel better.

Suddenly, she felt a large shadow looming over her. She turned around and saw Gargamel.

"Run!" Vexy exclaimed.

Smurfette turned around and saw Gargamel. They turned to run, but Azrael was on the other side and stopped them.

"Hello," Gargamel said. "How are my daughters doing?"

"Leave us alone, Gargamel!" Smurfette yelled.

Gargamel grabbed the smurfs. "The smurf essence I get from you two will give me enough essence I need to find the smurf village and get all the smurfs," he said. "You two will finally make me proud."

"No!" Vexy yelled. She pinched Gargamel's hand, making him let go. She landed on the ground and saw Smurfette struggling to be free. However, Gargamel was more prepared, and used the hand he was holding Vexy in to secure his hold on Smurfette.

"Smurfette!" Vexy exclaimed. She saw Azrael trying to attack her and got an idea.

She grabbed onto Gargamel's pant leg and waited for Azrael to attack and hit Gargamel. However, he was too smart to fall for it and stayed near Gargamel.

Vexy was so angry she wanted to attack him, but she restrained herself. She knew that she could never do enough damage to save Smurfette. It was luck that Gargamel wasn't prepared for her pinch. Still, it was hard to restrain her anger. Just then, an idea came to Vexy.

"Hey, kitty," Vexy whispered to Azrael, too quiet for Gargamel to hear. "You're the ugliest cat I know."

She saw Azrael tensing up and decided to continue. "You know, I'm more afraid of Gargamel then you," she said. "In fact, none of the smurfs are afraid of you. They just know that if you're there, so is Gargamel. In fact, you're the reason your master haven't caught a smurf yet."

Azrael seemed to barely be able to contain his anger. _Yes_, Vexy thought. _My plan is working._

"How does it feel to be a worse smurf hunter than your dim-witted master?" Vexy asked, still whispering. "I mean, I'm right here and you didn't catch me."

That was enough for Azrael. He pounced, and Vexy let go of Gargamel's pant leg. However, she landed on a nearby bush and scratched her leg.

Gargamel let go of Smurfette as soon as Azrael hit his leg and they ran into the forest until they were a safe distance away.

"Are you O.K?" Vexy asked Smurfette.

"Yeah," Smurfette said. "But you got hurt."

Vexy looked at her leg. "It's just a scratch," she said. "No big deal."

"Still, I'm not sure if you should walk on it," Smurfette said. "I don't know what type of bush you fell in, so it could be poisonous."

"Maybe you're right," Vexy said. Her leg did hurt quite a bit.

"Thanks for saving me," Smurfette said.

"I had to," Vexy said. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Vexy! Smurfette!" A familiar voice called.

"Papa Smurf!" Smurfette called. "We're over here!"

A few seconds later, they saw Papa Smurf coming with Vanity and Brainy while carrying a first-aid kit. "We heard you two and Gargamel so we went looking for you," Papa Smurf said. "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine," Smurfette said. "But Vexy fell into an unfamiliar bush and scratched her leg."

"I see," Papa Smurf said. She looked at Vexy. "Can I have a look?"

Vexy nodded and allowed Papa Smurf to examine the leg. "It doesn't look too bad," he said. "But I'll bandage it up just in case, and when we get back to the village, you should rest your leg."

Papa smurf began bandaging her leg. "What happened?" Brainy asked.

"Gargamel tried to capture us," Smurfette said. "Luckily, Vexy managed to get away and free me."

"We dropped the smurf berries, though," Vexy said.

"That's O.K," Papa smurf. "I'm just glad you two are safe."

"So you're not going to punish us even though we messed up?" Vexy asked.

"Of course not," Vanity said. "Gargamel may not care about family, but we do. And you're part of the family now."

"Thanks," Vexy said.

"O.K, the leg is bandaged," Papa Smurf said. "Do you think you'll be O.K to walk on it?"

"Yeah," Vexy said.

They walked back to the village, and Vexy smiled. She knew that her life with being afraid for her and Hackus' life has past. Now, she was part of a loving family, where she belonged.


End file.
